Chronicles of the Ring
by The.Princess.of.Cats
Summary: What if the Pevensie's did not live in England, Finchley. What if they lived in a very different Land. One by the name of Middle Earth. Would they still be siblings and friends. Or would there be something far more sinister in the making.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Unforgettable Week

Lucy sighed as she heard a knocking at the door; Bilbo rolled his eyes as he rose from the chair next to her, walking over to the door before shouting in a way that nearly made her laugh. " No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations". However at the reply that followed, Lucy leapt from her chair flying to the door

"Oh Gandalf, Your back," she cried in delight.

The old grey wizard smiled at the young girl benignly, patting her on the head in a grandfatherly manner. "Lucy Baggins," he proclaimed, Dropping to one knee that he might look her in the eye. " It's good to see you. Twelve years old, who would believe it!" at this she giggled, patting herself down as Gandalf surveyed her more closely. "You've simply sprouted up, going to be taller than old Bilbo soon."

"You old joker, come in Gandalf, come in. Can't have the neighbors thinking I'm inhospitable," jested Bilbo, ushering Gandalf inside before rushing off down the hall, "Tea? Or maybe something stronger... I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" he called back before disappearing into the kitchen leaving Gandalf to look around Bag End. Lucy gave out a small laugh as Gandalf turned, banging his head on a light and walking into a wooden beam.

Bilbo continued to list various food options, and Gandalf examined an old map. Lucy took up her book and was just getting cozy in her armchair when Bilbo reappeared, a half eaten pork pie in his hand. "Just a tea please, Bilbo. Lucy can get it."

Lucy rose pouting slightly before hurrying off to fetch a cup of tea. They were obviously going to have an adult talk. She made her way back down the hall with the cup of tea for Gandalf. She quickly handed him a cup of tea before leaving and standing behind the door. She knew she shouldn't but Uncle Bilbo had been strange recently, quiet and withdrawn. Having an inquisitive nature Lucy found she simply had to know what was going on.

"Yes, yes...it's all inhand. All the arrangements are made." She quickly realized, it was Bilbo talking.

"Frodo and Lucy suspect something." Said Gandalf in a matter of fact tone

'Course he does," came Bilbo's indignant voice "he's a Baggins...not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle! And as for Lucy, well, she might as well be a Baggins. Been brought up one and all."

There was a slight pause "You will tell them, won't you?"

"Yes, yes. Of course"

"You don't have to leave, Bilbo"

"I am old, Gandalf...I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Lucy froze. She had never in her life heard Uncle Bilbo sound so tired, and weary. He was Uncle Bilbo. The one who fought dragons. He was meant to be invincible. Not like this. She was about to move away from the door when she heard Bilbo's voice again.

"I feel thin…sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday…a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return…in fact, I mean not to." At these terrible life drained words, Lucy fled the house. In fact she ran all the way to the Party Tree before stopping and crying.

Bilbo, gone. He had taken her in when she was just a baby. He was a hundred, and it was at his birthday party. Eleven years ago that Gandalf had brought her to Bilbo. They didn't know her birthday so they celebrated it on her found day instead. That meant Bilbo, Frodo and her all shared a birthday. Made it easier to remember dates that way…. That was what uncle Bilbo always said.

Uncle Bilbo had always looked after her and Frodo. Now she would do the same. She would look after Frodo for him and Frodo, she was sure, would look after her. Having reassured herself she stood up squared her shoulders and walked back to Bag End to help with the preparations.

_That Evening_

Lucy smiled in delight as a firework exploded into the night sky with a loud Boom, changing into the shape of a green tree with unfolding branches and glowing flowers raining down from it only to evaporate inches away from her face. All around her was feasting and drinking. Carts of beer and wine scattered around, and tables piled high with scones and savories.

Gandalf was hurrying back and fro lighting fireworks with a blue spark that danced from his staff. Bilbo was greeting boring visitors. Frodo and Sam however were sitting alone at a table drinking ale. She quickly made her way to join them. They seemed to be having fun but Sam's eyes, she realized, kept flicking over to Rosie Cotton, supposedly the prettiest hobbit in the shire, who was sitting a small distance away.

As she slid in to the seat next to Sam she heard Frodo urging him to ask Rosie to dance, "Go on, Sam, ask Rosie to dance" she pleaded, joining Frodo.

Sam looked at the pair in a comically horrified way " I think I'll just have myself another ale." He said in an alarmed tone.

"Oh, no you don't." Laughed Frodo, pushing him into the crowd of dancers as Lucy snatched the glass away. She giggled as he pulled a face at them, before quickly finishing of Sam's beer.

She then moved on as Gandalf set off another, Particularly spectacular, firework drawing gasps of admiration from the guests. She passed Bilbo who was now telling the young hobbit children about his adventure. She could see one girl, Little Ivy Chubb's eyes growing larger and larger as the story continued. Lucy simply smiled at the little girl before passing on. There were all sorts of fireworks and they were all superb. There were fountains of butterflies that flew away into the night, and sailing ships , flying swans, a forest of silver spears that suddenly sprang into the air before falling into the water below. And then there was one last surprise. An unintentional surprise she gathered due to the look on Gandalf's face.

The lights all dimmed and a great smoke went up. Then suddenly a red and gold dragon burst out with fire pouring from his jaws. Lucy and a great deal of the hobbits screamed and ran ducking when the dragon swept over their heads. She looked up again just in time to see him shooting away, turn a somersault and burst over Bywater with a deafening boom!

At first there was a sullen silence before Bilbo leapt to his feet "That is the signal for supper!' at this the other hobbits flew up and off towards the tables. Lucy caution thrown aside as soon as she realized it was only a firework picked herself up and made her way to the table where Frodo and Bilbo were seated, along with the various relatives and close friends.

Lucy expected a pleasant feast but she dreaded the after-dinner speech. She had spent most of the day with Frodo and as far as she was aware Bilbo hadn't told him yet. Lucy had been trying to avoid thinking about what Uncle Bilbo had said but she couldn't play that she was oblivious anymore. With this in mind she quietly slipped out of her seat amidst the calls for a speech And returned to Bag End, going straight up to bed.

She was so worn out with worry and fear that she fell quickly into a fretful sleep, twisting and turning as if in a nightmare. She was so caught up in her dreams and thoughts that she didn't hear Bilbo return to Bag-End. She didn't here him arguing with Gandalf either. In fact she didn't wake until the next morning and Frodo, concerned for her well-being did not tell her of Bilbo's mysterious disappearance or of the ring. Instead he simply told her Bilbo had left shortly after the party last night and they hadn't wanted to wake her. Lucy, oblivious to the fact Frodo would ever lie, believed him and was peaceful, thinking that at least he had said good-bye and not just vanished into the night.

_A few days later_

Lucy had been over at the horrid Sackville-Bagginses, they had insisted she came over saying it was the least they could do after Bilbo left. As a result poor Lucy had spent a great deal of time with their repulsive son Eustace. Eustace, was the sort of boy who thought himself very grown up and called his parents, Aunt Lobelia and Uncle Otho, by their christian names. However Lucy decided it was not his fault for he had not chosen how to be brought up but it was instead his parents fault. Therefore Lucy had been as patient and nice as possible. Something it is very hard to be when the one you are being patient and nice to seems to be trying to be as awful and horrid as possible.

She was just entering the Shire when she bumped into Sam. He had a grim look on his face. "Lucy," he exclaimed " If you don't mind I'd like to escort you home. Its dark and well, there's something creepy going on. You can taste it in the air"

Lucy quickly consented. She knew what Sam meant. The pleasant evening breeze had stopped. Replaced instead with a chilly, almost sinister stillness. One that she had never felt before but that she knew was wrong.

She and Sam walked down the road in silence. They both felt that if they spoke the whole world would fall upon them. So when they reached Bag-End and found all the lights on and raised voices they were instantly worried. The voices were muffled from their position so Lucy pulled Sam into the flowerbeds under the window that they might listen.

Now to listen to another person's conversation once is bad enough, but twice is perfectly intolerable and therefore it is hardly surprising that they were caught. They might have gotten away with it but upon hearing that Frodo was leaving Lucy gave out a sharp gasp unable to stop herself. The following event happened so quickly that Lucy never quite worked out what had happened. One moment she was in the flowerbed with Sam and the next she and Sam were laying on the table with Gandalf looming over them.

"Confound it all! Lucy Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping," Bellowed Gandalf.

Lucy and Sam both tried to answer at once. " I heard raised voices," whimpered Lucy, "We were worried about master Frodo," explained Sam.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded, "Tell me."

Lucy was so shocked at the sight of Gandalf angry, at her nonetheless, that she was unable to answer leaving Sam to panic and flounder on his own. " Nothing important…that is, I heard a good deal about a ring…and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but… Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into any thing unnatural!"

"No" Inquired Gandalf clearly amused. Frodo, Lucy realized, was smiling too. Slightly more at ease she shook her head feverently, hoping Gandalf would pardon them.

"Perhaps not," he conceded " After all I've thought of a better use for you."

The two youngsters gulped, there eyes grew large, until at last Lucy summoned up the courage to speak, "What are going to make us do Gandalf," she asked in a wavering voice.

"Oh, I'm not going to make you do anything" he said smiling wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Flight from Rohan

The Peter stood, on the balcony, looking out over the plains of Rohan. Peter was very troubled, The King had banished yet more men. It was almost as if the King wanted to be attacked. A King didn't simply get rid of his army. Especially when there were so many orcs around. Not a sane King at least. And recently Peter had begun to fear that his Uncle was, well not quite sane.

Peter winced as he heard a loud shouting echoing out of the Golden Hall, Eomer was fighting with the King. The pair had rarely fought before, mainly due Theodred. Prince Theodred Peace-Keeper as he was known to the peoples of Rohan. Peter sighed out of exasperation. Eomer seemed desperate to go to the meeting in Rivendell; yet he simplyy wouldn't say what it was about. Said the walls had ears. Peter laughed as he caught himself glancing around nervously. The King however insisted Eomer couldn't go. That it was a trap.

Theoden was paranoid, Peter realized and much changed, Ever since his worm of an adviser arrived, Grima with his stringy greasy hair. Grima with his pallid gruesome skin. Grima with his black clothes, a black cloud on the Hall of Edoras. Worse yet however were Grima's lecherous eyes, everyone, except perhaps the King, had seen they way followed Eowyn. Tracing her every move, Making Theodred frustrated that he could only see and do nothing, Making Eomer furious, furious that anyone would look at his sister in that way. There was no denying it, she was a beautiful woman. But she was not an object to be admired. It made Peter scared to see Grima's lack of respect and his complete power over the King. The same King who had once challenged of his sisters suitors to see if he was worthy was now allowing his filthy, disgusting adviser to treat his only niece as a complete...

Peter whipped around surprised as he felt a hand come down heavily on his shoulder. he had been so engrossed in thoughts that he had not realized the shouting had stopped.

"Pete," Eomer said tentatively. "Cousin, I was hoping." Eomer sighed. " Uncle refuses to let me leave… there's nobody else I could trust… well save Eowyn, but she is a woman…Pete…We need to be at that council…" Eomer lowered his voice "It's about Sauron."

The effect was instantaneous; Peters face paled and he looked up at his Cousin, "Sauron," he repeated, Eomer nodded. " Don't worry Cousin. I see now… I shall go in your stead." Eomer gave a small smile.

"Thank you. You do not know how worried I have been. Your horse Rilon has torn a fetlock has he not...You shall take Andilon, after all it would not do for the King of Rohans nephew to be seen on anything other than one of the best horses…"

"But…"Peter attempted to protest.

"He is yours now."Eomer said sternly

Peter nearly gasped in awe. Andilon was the finest horse in the stable. He was a black stallion, although his color shifted and shaded from rich dark chocolate to glistening gold, reminiscent of the mighty Midilias himself. His only marking is a bright white four-pointed star on his forehead, with the lowest point extending about halfway to his nostrils. Eomer had been given him as a present for his 21st birthday by Theoden. He rarely rode him though as he preferred his original mare Alis

He was surprised to see Eomer bow slightly "May your horse run swift, your blade be sharp and the wind be ever at your back." Eomer said gravely.

"And also at yours" replied Peter, bowing back in a courtly manner. He had just begun to turn and leave when Eomer caught his shoulder. "Good luck Pete. And don't worry, Eowyn and I shall hold the fort here."

Peter nodded smiling at Eomer. " Now go. Eowyn had already packed your things"

With this command Peter ran to the stables where Eowyn was waiting. He quickly mounted the stallion, catching up the supplies Eowyn had prepared. He checked his sword was securely at his side, before trotting out of the Stables. Once he was out he turned and raised his hand in Eowyns direction, she quickly ran after him " Good Luck, my cousin, may your journey be quick and your return soon." She called as he spurred Andilon into a canter and then onto a gallop.

He sped over the empty fields and plains, keeping an eye for orcs and fell-beasts. He galloped on past the villages and all the little children ran out to see the king's nephew riding so skillfully on such a beautiful horse. "Good Luck" they called for they could see it was a matter of some urgency, why else would he push his horse so hard.

He didn't slow until he had left the Golden Hall of Edoras far behind him. Even then he didn't slow much past a canter, save of course at night when he stopped, allowing Andilon a break. For whilst usually he could and would sleep in the saddle, the journey to Rivendell was a long one and he needed to let Andilon rest.

The next morning before the sun had rose he was back in the saddle and riding again. He knew that pushing his horse as hard as he could with no delays it would take nearly three weeks.

This in mind he quickly set off again, four was more likely there were many orcs around at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Longest chapter yet, sorry only just got my laptop back. Anyway as usual I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

The Beginning

Lucy yawned as she made her way across the oxen ploughed field after Gandalf, Frodo and Sam. There was a thick mist, typical for the pre-dawn hours in Hobbiton. Lucy continued trying to keep up all whilst lugging a bag of apparent essentials. Frodo and Sam were carrying knapsacks too but theirs seemed somewhat smaller in proportion.

Gandalf quickly noticed Lucy struggling and called out to her "Come along now Lucy, Samwise…Keep up you lot." Lucy tried not to pull bad faces at the wizards back, he was only leading a horse and it was very, very early.

Nonetheless she sped up slightly, adjusting the position of her knapsack. She bit back a giggle as Sam rolled his eyes and made and obscene gesture at Gandalf's back. Gandalf shot a look over his shoulder, effectively stopping her. The rest of the walk was in silence.

_A few hours later_

"Now be carful, all of you. The enemy had many spies in his service, many ways of hearing…birds, beasts. Even some of the trees are on his side…" Gandalf said grimly. These few words caused Lucy and Sam to look about them with wide scared eyes. They unconsciously edged closer together, allowing Gandalf to stand with Frodo.

They had known when they stopped Gandalf would be leaving them, but still they were rather surprised to see him mount his horse and gallop off in such an unceremonious manner. Frodo looked at them and shrugged before continuing walking leaving the others to catch up.

They spent the few hours walking over the gentle green hills, wading through shallow streams, clambering over stonewalls. In fact it was well into the afternoon before they stopped at all.

"This is it," said Sam taking a deep breath.

"This is what?" asked Frodo curiously

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam explained nervously.

Frodo reached over to pat Sam on the shoulder. "Come on Sam," Called Lucy who had now caught up with them.

Sam took another deep breath and stepped forward. Frodo and Lucy smiled at him.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say…It's a dangerous business" said Frodo in a mock serious voice,

"Oh yes," Chimed Lucy "it's a dangerous business, Going out of your door... you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to."

At this the trio burst into a pleasant sort of laughter, throwing their heads back as they continued on their way.

The next morning all the pleasantries of the previous day had faded. The group was far more nervous and jumpy. Some how it all seemed so much more real in the darkness of the early morning. Far away from what they knew and loved.

It was as they walked along a small country lane, one that bordered Farmer Maggot's Fields. Lucy had slipped and whilst Sam was helping her up he didn't see Frodo disappear round the corner of the lane.

" Mr. Frodo." He called in a panicked tone " Mr. Frodo!" he shouted running down the lane. Frodo turned surprised, with an inquiring look on his face. "I thought I lost you," admitted Sam embarrassed.

Frodo turned on him in a teasing manner. " What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?" asked Frodo; clearly curious about what Gandalf had said that had caused his friend to act in that manner.

Sam look at Frodo intently " He said, "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee" He paused before continuing "And I don't mean to."

At this Lucy who had at last caught up with them again cut in laughing. " Sam...We're still in the Shire…what could possibly happen?" Frodo joined in the laughter too and as did Sam, but as the laughter faded the sense of unease returned and the group continued walking in silence.

Then suddenly a figure came crashing out of a hedge sending Lucy flying, Sam pulled her up only for the pair of them to be knocked back down again by Pippin.

"Sam!" he exclaimed " Merry, it's Sam Gamgee and Lucy Baggins"

"Hello Sam, Lucy" he said nodding at them.

The three hobbits and Lucy set to picking up the variety of vegetables that were scattered all around. Frodo who had gone ahead now returned to see what the delay was.

"What is the meaning of this!" he asked clearly entertained.

"Frodo, hold this…" Pippin said handing him a large cauliflower.

Frodo examined the large vegetable. " You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop" he accused.

This assumption was proved correct by the loud bellowing and shouting on the other side of the hedge. As the group ran they could hear Merry and Pippin having a discussion. Apparently they had no idea why he was so angry.

In fact they were so intent on the conversation they tumbled head over heel down a bank onto a dark, wood road.

"That was close," exclaimed Pippin, looking around.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" said Sam in a distain shaking his head.

"What" said Merry indignantly, "That was just a detour…no, a shortcut"

"A shortcut to what" Sam replied, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Mushrooms" Cried Lucy excitedly, and with these words the hobbits and the little girl raced towards the mushroom. Frodo however stood back. He felt for some strange reason, tense and almost as if something was coming. Then he heard the sound of hooves, his eyes widened, as he saw the scattered leaves rise into the air, whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind

"I think we should get off the road" said Frodo worriedly, then there came a long drawn wail on the wind, "Get off the road!" repeated Frodo urgently.

Sam grabbed Merry and Pippin and Frodo grabbed Lucy as the Hobbits scrambled down the bank hiding under a mossy log. The sound of hooves grew closer and then a sinister black figure stepped into view, it was hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge black horse with insane eyes, Lucy felt Frodo freeze behind her as the cloaked figure paused right beside their hiding place. The man, for that is what Lucy assumed he was made a strange sniffing sound. As if he was attempting to catch an elusive scent.

The Figure then slid of his horse and leant over the log that sheltered them. Lucy crushed her eyes shut and waited for the end to come. It didn't.

"What was that," she asked. The others shrugged. They didn't know. She would have asked Frodo but he seemed preoccupied.

The group of hobbits shakily stood up before stumbling of at a run. They knew it would be foolish to wait around.

And so they ran, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground managing to avoid the trees. Lucy tried to stick with Pippin, She liked him. He seemed very friendly. She was surprised however when Pippin stopped.

"It's nearly night time, Frodo, do you think we should stop" asked Lucy cautiously.

"No," Frodo replied in an abrupt manner.

"What is going on?" asked Pippin

"The Black rider was looking for something…wasn't it?" said Merry. He was understandably curious. He and Pippin had visited this area often and they had never met any men in black before.

Frodo was prevented from answering by Lucy's cry "Get down!" she screamed.

The shape of a black rider loomed against the skyline and the five sprawled on the ground holding their breath until it turned and departed.

"I have to leave the Shire…Sam, Lucy and I must get to Bree," Said Frodo in a serious tone.

Merry looked at his friend realizing that Frodo was in deep danger. "Right…Buckleberry Ferry…follow me"

The group broke cover only to see a dark rider burst out of the forest coming towards them,

There's another one!" screamed Lucy

"Frodo this way" called Pippin

The friends ran faster than they had ever run before. Behind them they could hear the clatter of hooves and whooshing of air over the rider's cloaks.

"Frodo, follow me!" shouted Merry. They had reached the long wooden jetty but Frodo and Lucy were lagging behind. Frodo because of the Ring and Lucy because of her short legs and gait.

"Get the ropes, Merry," called Pippin.

The two friends quickly untwisted the ropes and began to push away from the Wharf.

Frodo was now pulling Lucy with all his might, yet she honestly couldn't run any faster. The other hobbits watched eyes wide in anticipation. The dark horses thundered down the wharf after them. The pair reached the edge and Frodo jumped pulling Lucy with him.

Frodo tumbled onto the Ferry and Sam caught Lucy. Pippin and Merry managed to shove off with the poles and the ferry slid out into the river just in time. The dark riders wheeled their horses around shrieking with rage and galloping of to the north along the riverbank.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Panted Frodo

"Brandywine bridge…twenty miles." Replied Merry and so the ferry drifted down the river in silence.

By the time they reached Bree it was nighttime and they could only make out a small village nestled against a low wooded hill. There was a high wall round the village and a great gate barred the entrance.

Frodo, Sam, Lucy, Merry and Pippin approached the gatehouse all ragged and out of breath. Lucy tried to pat down her clothing, feeling rather self-conscious.

"Come on, " said Frodo encouragingly, as he urged the group on.

"What do you want?" asked the Gatekeeper in a surely tone.

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony," said Frodo quietly

The Gatekeeper let out a strange sort of grimace that was evidently meant to be a smile. "Hobbits! Five hobbits, and what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He questioned.

Lucy had to stop herself from sighing in relief. The gatekeeper obviously assumed she was a hobbit, and for the first time she was grateful for her small stature.

"We wish to stay at the inn…our business is our own." Replied Frodo

The gatekeeper hurriedly unlocked the gate "All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The group gladly entered Bree… the gatekeeper eying Lucy over in the lantern light. She felt her breaths stop in her throat, had he realized?

" You look a lot like my youngest, got the same eyes. And hair." He said sadly "Anyhow, off you go, be careful"

And so the five friends bowed their heads at the man and hurried down the narrow streets, all whilst being loomed over by the tall Bree Folk. Thus they were very relieved when they spotted the sign of the Prancing Pony.

The group quickly ducked into the Inn and out of the cold outside. The inn was noisy and smoky the light mainly came from a blazing log fire. It was crowded with a mix of big folk, local hobbits, and even a couple of dwarfs. Frodo quickly caught the Inn Keepers attention. Once Lucy was sure everything was fine she tuned out and focused instead on the people in the Inn. The one that caught her eye most was a young man, just out of childhood, around 14 if she had to guess. He had dark hair and a muddy travel stained cloak. His eyes she quickly saw were a piercing gray. He seemed to have seen her and was talking to his companion. They were sitting at a table in the far corner and the elder was smoking a pipe.

She quietly followed the others over to where they were sitting. She was tired and the smoke and noise was giving her a headache. She sat head in hands. Listening only when Frodo mentioned the man in the corner to the Inn Keeper, Butterbur was it.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers; dangerous folk they are; wandering the wild. Never found out his real name, round here he's known as Strider. You can always tell him though. Always has the boy with him. Ed, his name is I think" Butterbur then moved off and the conversation moved on. Lucy drifted back to her thoughts.

The next she realized, Sam was shaking her. Lucy realized embarrassed that she had fallen asleep at the table. "Quick, Frodo vanished and then the Ranger guy nabbed him."

Lucy gasped and jumped out of her seat; she quickly followed the others and clambered up the rickety stairs. Merry had found a candlestick and was brandishing it Pippin had a chair. Lucy had a plank of wood that she had found propped against the wall.

The quartet quickly counted to five before bursting into the room. They saw Strider stood in the middle of the room his sword out and the boy Ed was standing next too him.

"You have a stout heart, little ones, but that alone won't save you…you can wait no longer for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

Lucy knew this was a speech that was ought to stir up the spirit. But right now Lucy was too tired. Ed seemed to realize this.

"They're exhausted" said the boy "Let them sleep we can talk in the morning"

Strider gave her a half smile before showing her to the bed and tucking her in.

When the hobbits awoke later that night, Lucy remained asleep in the other bed in Ed's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry but i had to make some changes to this chapter for the purpose of the story, most differences are at the end so if you want you can just skip to there**

Chapter 4

The Final Leg

The tired and forlorn companions made their way through the gloomy overgrown forest; Sam was leading Bill a scrawny pony Strider had obtained at some point. All in all they presented a rather depressing and dreary picture. One that was a stark contrast to the image the two men conjured. They were both alert and merry enough in the early morning hours and seemed to be fully confident in the route they had chosen. In fact they seemed so confident none wanted to break the illusion they had created.

In the end Lucy did "Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild" replied the boy, Ed sarcastically.

Lucy giggled at this and hurried to catch up with them. In truth she had already formed a close bond with them. They were the first humans she had ever gotten a chance to meet properly. Gandalf, she decided, didn't count as a human.

Frodo however was far less at ease. And watched nervously as Strider moved off into the cover of the trees with Ed and Lucy.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" ask Merry

"We have no choice but to trust him." Replied Frodo shortly

Sam whispered back "But where is he leading us?"

At this Strider stopped and cast a glance back over his shoulder. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee…To the house of Elrond."

Sam and the other hobbits stopped talking after this and walked in an embarrassed sort of silence, in fact the only sound as they walked, was the crunching of leaves and Lucy's innocent voice chattering away to Ed,

They had just begun to traverse the windswept moors, when the hobbits suddenly stopped and began to unstrap their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen," said Strider confused "we do not stop until nightfall" he looked at them quizzically,

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin in a worried tone.

"You've already had it," Ed reminded them smirking.

Pippin looked at him eyes wide " We've had one, yes…but what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider shook his head and turned away, Ed continued to stare at Pippin blankly for another few minutes before following Strider.

As he left he could hear everything the pair said "I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip" said Merry

Pippin's horrified voice drifted back to them "What about Elevenses , Luncheon, Afternoon tea, Dinner…he knows about them, doesn't he?" he asked worriedly

At this Ed bit back a laugh in an attempt to keep his resolve. This fell when he heard Merry say in all seriousness

"I wouldn't count on it,"

Strider shrugged his shoulders clearly amused before lobbing an apple over to Merry and then another to Pippin. The dull thunk Ed heard told him it had hit Pippin on the head. He let out a quick snort in amusement before hurrying after Strider.

It was dusk before they stopped again; they were on Weathertop, where they would be spending the night. After Strider left to go look around, Ed brought Lucy right up to the top of the mound. Ed regaled Lucy with tales of Elves and Kings, and she told him about the Shire. They were so caught up in the stories they didn't notice the other hobbits lighting a fire.

The first they realized was when a Ringwraiths shriek broke the silence of the night. Ed, leapt up eyes wary. He quickly handed Lucy a dagger and ran to the hobbits assistance.

"Go, Go, Go" he shouted his voice hoarse with fear. He quickly unsheathed his sword. The hobbits had reached to top now and were standing back to back with Lucy waiting for the first assault. He knew they were brave but it was fruitless. They were to weak, especially against something like this. Nonetheless Ed charged at the Dark Figure's screaming, "Leave, you Demons!"

He swung his sword at the Witch King, who blocked the blow. This continued for six or seven more strokes, before the Witch King struck back with such force he sent Ed flying into one of the stones. Lucy screamed, and then ran towards the Witch King, she pulled out the dagger Ed had given her and threw it at the Ringwraith. Her dagger went wide missing the Witch King, but it hit the shoulder of the figure in black behind him. The lead Ringwraith threw her to the side; Pippin and Merry quickly ran to check she was okay.

Sam stood eyes rolling in the manner a wild animals might. Then he ran straight at the Witch King screaming, "Back, you devils!" He never made contact; the Dark figure brushed him aside over to where Ed was laying. Sam realized in horror, that there was blood dripping from the boy's mouth and where his head had hit the rock the hair was matted and bloody.

Despite this the boy shakily made his way to his feet swaying slightly, before stumbling towards the dark men. They were crowded round Frodo, "Stop" Ed cried his voice weak and full of pain. The lead Ringwraith turned his head to face him just as the dagger pierced Frodo's skin.

That seemed to be a trigger for Ed. He charged at the Ringwraiths, his face contorted with hate and fury, wielding his sword like a madman. He struck one then two distracting them even as Strider ran down the hill with a flaming torch and began to set them alight.

And just as the last Ringwraith fled, Ed dropped to the ground unconscious. Lucy realized he had been stabbed in the stomach "Edmond," Strider shouted worry evident in his tone. He dropped to his knees next to the figure of the boy.

Strider looked around, counting the other companions. Frodo, he realized was gravely hurt. For a moment he was torn between friendship and duty. Duty he realized had to win. And so he stood and made his way over to where Frodo was laying. "Lucy," he said quietly, "Go, sit with Ed" He didn't want the little girl to see Frodo in his current state.

Lucy nodded. She didn't want to see what was happening. It was too scary for her. She had promised to protect him. And, Lucy felt, she had failed.

When the time came for them to move Ed, was bundled onto Bill, as he had yet to reawaken and Aragon carried Frodo. They seemed urgent, for a reason Lucy couldn't understand. Aragon hadn't told the little girl not wanting to scare her.

Still, Lucy was very scared when Frodo's eyes flickered open they were clouded and red-rimmed. His forehead was covered in sweat. His breathing had begun to shallow and she could see that Strider was worried. Then Frodo let out a sudden gasp of pain and his eyes began to roll wildly in his head.

"Sam," came Striders voice, it was thoughtful. "Do you know the Athelas plant," he had begun to sound desperate.

"Altheas?" Said Sam, he had thought he had known every plant that grew but Altheas.

"Perhaps you know it under the name Kingsfoil?" Strider said, his brow furrowed

"Kingsfoil. Aye, It's a weed." Said Sam his confusion clearing slightly

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said sending Sam off to look, "You three stay here with Frodo and Ed, " he called back over his shoulder.

Lucy sighed. She hated being left out, just cause she was a girl. She was busy sulking when she and the others heard the sound of horse hooves. She froze. Bill, the only horse they had was tied up, She quickly got up along with Merry and Pippin, who both drew their swords in an attempt to protect Frodo and Ed.

They tried to calm their breathing as the rider came towards them. Aragon had warned them that not all the enemies' warriors were as obviously evil as the Ringwraiths. They heard a faint noise as the rider obviously dismounted and they saw a hooded figure make its way towards them, the group held there breath as if it might help them escape unseen.

Suddenly the figures head shot up, "Estel, Fael," it called, and with a start Lucy realized was a man not one of the other creatures.

The figure quickly pulled his hood off. "Fael," he cried running to Ed's side. "Fael," he repeated in an almost whisper. "What happened to him?" he asked, turning to Lucy for the first time, revealing his strange yet somehow beautiful features.

"That's not Fael," Lucy said quietly "That's Ed."

"Ed," said the strange man, "He calls himself that sometimes, where is Estel?" he asked. At Lucy's confused face, he rephrased his question "Strider, where is he?"

By now Pippin and Merry had overcome their shock and come to talk to the strange man. "He's looking for some plant" they said, slightly confused. Who was this person and how did he know Ed.

"The Lady Arwen shall find him then." He whispered, seeming to speak to himself, "And the Ring bearer, which is he." He asked suddenly.

Lucy tried not to move but her eyes flickered over to where Frodo was lying. Glorfindel followed her eyes before letting out a cry and rushing to Frodo. Lucy watched in horror as Glorfindel pulled open Frodo's collar revealing the ring.

"Don't you dare touch the ring!" shouted Merry hastening towards Glorfindel. The man just looked at him for a moment a strange mixture of amusement and disgust on his face.

"Why should I want the ring little one, it will bring nothing to its keeper but pain and death." Glorfindel quietly picked up the ring and held it out to Merry on his palm. "See, I have no desire for it. No one could, not when they have seen the death and destruction it has caused. The number of times I have ridden out with my brothers to defend the free world from it, my brothers fell to defend us from it, it would violation of all my oaths to want the ring" As Glorfindel spoke he slowly twisted his hand to the ring fell, almost reluctantly, from his hand.

"However for the same reasons I cannot let the ring fall, the Halfling fades quickly, I must bring him to Lord Elrond. Tell Strider that the light is fading and the Evening star cannot afford to wait...he will understand...I promise." And with that the man rose gracefully, picking up Frodo and depositing him on his horse.

Merry, quickly caught her arm, "How can we trust you?" he spat, and the man turned smiling softly, and said in a soft voice.

"I am Glorfindel," said the man in a tone that seemed to imply that the hobbits ought know who he was. Upon seeing their blank faces he sighed, clearly amused. "Strider knows of me, little one, don't fear. Anyway I shall not be bringing the Halfling to Rivendell." Then he let out a laugh seeing their faces and walked over to shake Ed.

"Get up Fael,"

Ed's eyes opened dreamily, "Glorfindel, what are you doing here."

"I am waking you up, then I am sending you with Frodo to Rivendell."

Ed struggled to his feet "I feel sick, like some idiot smashed my head into a rock and stabbed me in the stomach."

Glorfindel smiled dryly "Looking at you I'd guess you'd had your head smashed against a rock and been stabbed in the stomach, now get on the horse."

"I don't want to."

Glorfindel laughed and quickly picked Ed up and put his on the horse behind Frodo. "You have to, Frodo needs healing and you look like it might do you some good too, ride hard and fast to Rivendell and never look back, there are black riders on every path."

Ed nodded and took the reins from Glorfindel. "Look after them…"

Glorfindel nodded curtly to Ed before sending the horse off at a gallop. He turned to smile at the others only to be confronted by Pippins intent face.

"Your one of them aren't you, you're an elf,"

**so Glorfindel gets to say a bit more and his actions are more please review, i know people are reading but nobody seems to have anything to say about it. i really want feedback so that i can improve the story and my writing, and make it better for the readers. thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Sorry for the long gap between chapters basically Susan was refusing to cooperate, first she wanted to be an elf then a lady of gondor then an elf again. Finally she settled into one role which I think suits her well but please i would be really grateful of peoples views on her position.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Swan Princess

"Why are you doing this Father? Why do you send me from your side? Why?" Susan cried, angrily brushing her long dark hair from her face. She had run straight to her fathers side upon hearing the news without even taking time to let her maids put up her hair.

"You know why Daughter. The Eye of Mordor has been restless of late. Even a blind old hag could see what is coming. I will not allow you to be one of the casualties." He sighed irritated. Could she not see he was doing it for the best.

"Yet you allow to Lothiriel remain. How is it that she may yet I may not? You are allowing Elphir, Erchirion and Amrothos to remain. Why may I not?"

"I allow your Brothers to remain because I fear I shall have need of their swords before the year is up. Have you a sword to put up in defense. Have you. No." He was stern now angrily reprimanding her

"Perhaps not but I swear to you I would learn faster than any man if you would just give me the chance!" she pleaded, why did he always treat her like the baby. It wasn't fair.

"You are but a child Susan. Your place is not on the front lines of a battle."

"Neither is Lothiriel's, and nonetheless you let her stay. What have I done that makes you send me far from you." She demanded tossing her head indignantly

"Nothing. I only love you too much to see you hurt." His voice was dismayed,

"What, do you expect me to believe you do not love Lothiriel or my brothers. What do you think I am? A fool."

"No, not at all. But you must see that you are my Princess, My little one. It doesn't matter how tall or old you are."

"But Father this is unfair. I am 15 years old. Please."

"No, I can not let you stay. You will be safe in Lothlorien. I promised your mother long ago that I would always keep you safe. You were the one she singled out that needed protection. Would you have me break the promise I made on her deathbed? Would you?" Susan shied away from her father as he leant towards her, his height giving him a clear advantage.

Susan glanced around uneasily, she could see all the courtiers watching her and could imagine the whispers that would spread. "No Father, I am sorry I spoke rashly. I will set of for Lothlorien at first light tomorrow." She said quietly, she might be furious but she was not about to make a spectacle of herself in front of the whole court.

Her father just looked at her sadly, and Susan suddenly felt like he could read her soul. She brought her head up again to meet his eyes in a show of defiance but her father pretended not to notice. "I am glad Daughter. Nonetheless you shall not go alone. Your youngest brothers Cor and Corin shall accompany you"

"Thank you Father." She replied her voice a mockery of love, but he only smiled down at her benevolently at her. Susan smiled derisively as she curtsied to him and took her leave. She made her way to her chambers, back straight, head held high ignoring the calls of Your Highness, Princess, Milady. They meant nothing to her, she had long since learnt the art of looking and not seeing and hearing but not listening. She would not break. Even if the world ended.

Susan glided down the hall nodding her head curtly to the guards outside. Upon entering her room she quickly stripped of her court gown and ordered her maids to fetch her riding habit, and put up her hair before standing still as a statue in the middle of the room whilst her maids quickly moved to dress her. Lady Meriweather, who had been her nurse as a child was the first to speak, "Dearest, do you wish to wear the red or the blue,"

Susans eyes flew open to gaze at the gowns being offered. Her brow furrowed for a moment before clearing, "Neither, the green. Lady Meriweather would you please pack the rest of my travelling clothes, quickly I have not much time."

The elder woman raised an eyebrow at her Princess's demand but quickly did as she was asked. Susan allowed her eyes to close again, she could see her ladies questioning looks and knew word would be flying round court within the hour, Susan sighed gently as a pair of soft hands began to comb through her hair, Susan allowed her body to relax for a few moments as the pair of deft hands began to braid her hair up and round her head before moving to fasten her riding habit around her, Susan spun slowly to aid her assistant who had quickly finished her work and draped Susan's cloak around her shoulders. Susan's eyes flickered open and she quickly dipped under the arms, which had fallen to rest on her shoulders. Shouldering the bag Lady Meriweather had packed she turned to her favourite Lady-in-Waiting.

"Avaris, Accompany me. I wish to go to the stables." Susan spun quickly and began to flounce out of the room the room

"May I ask why, Princess?" Avaris inquired as she hurried after the Princess, taken aback by her Princesses abrupt words.

Susan turned taken aback at the concern in Avaris's voice, "No, you may not." She snapped thoughtlessly before continuing on her way lost in her own thought.

Avaris winced at the Princesses tone; it was as sharp as broken glass and deadly cold. No doubt Susan was distressed. Her Ladyship was not prone to fits of anger but when upset she was temperamental to say the least. By the time the pair had reached the stables, however, Susan's mood seemed to have stabilized. She was still furious but it had calmed into a cold anger that bubbled and boiled steadily beneath the surface.

Avaris stood at the stable door as her Lady spoke with the Captain of the Horse. She made sure to stand close enough that the pair might be chaperoned but just far enough that she could not hear what they said. Indeed she was surprised when Susan turned back to her smiling happily her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Come Avaris, I wish to ride out with Caspain. Will you accompany me?"

Avaris nodded her smile slightly strained. No matter how the Princess phrased it, Avaris knew it was not a request. After all it would be inappropriate for the Princess to go out riding with a man, especially one as handsome as Caspian, with no attendant.

Susan seemed happy enough with her response though. She laughed contentedly, her voice ringing out in silver tones. "Of course, Caspian has gone to fetch the horses than we may set off." She explained giggling

When Caspian finally returned with the horses Susan quickly mounted her mare, Swanwhite, riding sidesaddle as was custom. Avaris mounted her own mare Hiln, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had not ridden much at home and never sidesaddle. But still there was nothing she could do. Caspian was already in the saddle and he and the Princess were half way down the path. Avaris had only just caught up with the pair before they entered the woods and after a few moments the comfortable silence of the ride was broken by Susans voice.

"Why it's stag, a white stag." She exclaimed. "Come Caspian, let us chase it." She called even as she began to gallop after the leaping stag. Caspian quickly set of after her laughing, leaving Avaris to meander along by herself hoping they didn't leave the beaten way. Hiln, Avaris's horse had very different ideas and quickly set off cantering after their companions. Indeed it was all Avaris could do to hold on when Hiln began to gallop, leaping over tree trucks and splashing through streams. Avaris could feel the reins beginning to slip though her fingers as she finally exited the woods finding herself stood on the crest of a hill from where you could see all the way to the see.

The Princess and Caspian had dismounted and were stood, rather too close together, gazing out towards the city. Avaris quickly dismounted and made her way towards them. They were, she realized fixated on something near the city a group of small dots coming with full haste towards them.

She had yet to determine the identity of the dots when the Princess turned to face her. "The forces of Mordor are moving. Father has sent my brothers and guards out of the City, Avaris. The war has begun" she whispered her shoulders shaking slightly.

Caspian shook his head, pulling Susan into a friendly hug. "Come Susan. Your brothers are coming. We shall meet with them and ride for Lothlorien together; I promise everything will be all right. Understood " Caspian spoke slowly enunciating every word.

Avaris watched slightly uncomfortable as Susan nodded her face still buried in Capsians chest. "Come now, let us go meet with your brothers." He said as he pulled away, cheerily smiling at Susan. Susan smiled back, it was a shaky one that looked out of place on her tear stained face.

"Yes, let us. I am being foolish." Susan said abruptly before mounting her horse and pulling Swanwhite round in a circle. Caspian quickly helped Avaris to regain her seat before pulling himself onto his horse with more grace than Avaris could even dream of. The trio then cautiously made their way down the hill towards the small group, which Avaris could now see, consisted of the Princesses two youngest brothers, two of the palace guards and the Princesses own personal bodyguard.

Emeth's face which had seemed strangely taut and fearful seemed to relax for a moment when he saw his charge before hardening again into a cold mask that made Avaris shiver slightly, her Princess seemed oblivious to it and quickly brought her horse up next to Emeth's.

"Emeth, I am sorry…" Susan began smiling sweetly,

"Tis fine milady. Come we have no time to wait, we must reach the border by nightfall and it is already nearly noon." He said quickly cutting her off.

Susan looked at him startled. How dare he cut her off. He was nothing but a guard. Still, she decided as she urged SwanWhite into a canter, no doubt he was worrying about the journey they had a head of them.

"Emeth, I truly am sorry," she repeated. He had upped the pace forcing her to follow suite leaving the others slightly behind.

"Milady I have said it's fine." He replied his voice was taut and strained and Susan knew instantly that it most definitely was not fine.

"Emeth, I demand you tell me what your problem is!" she snapped angrily bringing her mare round to stop him in his tracks..

"There is no problem! I over reacted when I found you missing Milady. I was scared, am I not a fool. I thought you were harmed, or worse but no you were just gallivanting round the countryside with him." He replied incensed.

"I ran to your rooms when I heard the rumours. I burst through the doors frantic and horrified, to find you gone. And then I was told that you had left, in a temperamental mood to find Caspian, or as they said your** Lover**." He spat before continuing his voice rising. "Lady Meriweather told be you had packed your travelling clothes. I thought you had run away, its something you would do."

Susan looked up at him perplexed "But I am fine, all is well Emeth,"

Emeth looked at her for a moment before speaking "Do you ever think of anybody but yourself, did you even think of the worry your actions would cause. You don't deserve to be a Princess. You're not even a true lady. For sure you may appear and act the part but you have no compassion, no humility. They all say you are your mother come again but they lie, your mother was a noble, loving woman. You are not worthy to be called her shadow. In truth Milady, you disgust me." He finished before laughing bitterly.

"I apologise if I have over-stepped my mark Milady, but then you commanded me to speak" he replied in a cold tone as he pressed his horse forwards and past her leaving Susan with her mouth open.

She paused confused at his behavior. Emeth had never been so harsh to her before, she had thought he liked her. She continued to look after him as he rode off towards the rest of the group. She was still sitting frozen in the saddle when Caspian turned and motioned for her to join them.

Susan shook her head, Emeth was evidently… not thinking clearly. Yes, that was it. The pressure put upon him was great indeed. She would forgive him and not mention his outburst to anyone. Having composed herself she forced a smile onto her face and face and made her way over to ride beside Caspian.

"Susan, are you well," he asked her his voice low, She paused for a moment before nodding,

"Aye, it's just…" she began before glancing back over her shoulder; she could see Emeth riding alongside Avaris speaking gently to her, his hand bumping hers, her laughing quietly.

"Susan," Caspian repeated, confusion evident in his voice. "What is it?"

Susan turned back to gaze at him, her eyes wide and hurt, "I want...I want to go back, I want to go back Caspian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yep Susan is Princess of Dol Amroth. I know that she is probably one of the least likable of the characters and personally i found this chapter really hard to write but her resistance and childishness was necessary to her story. A further point is that i realized i had added a lot of new characters, so i figured a list of characters from Narnia plus ages would be amiss<strong>

**Lucy-11  
>Peter-17<br>Edmund-24 (appears 14ish)  
>Susan-15<br>Caspian-17 (somewhat young to become Captain of the Horse but i look on his appointment as being due to his relationship with Susan0  
>Emeth-25<br>Cor-12  
>Corin-12<br>Avaris-14  
>Tirian and Rilian-17 (the two other guards)<br>**

**So all the Pevensie's (and a few others have been introduced) please review to tell me what you think of their portrayals so far. :)  
><strong>


End file.
